


Perchè la guerra possa cessare

by Alley



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friendship, Contessina knows, Jacopo is a dick, M/M, pining!Lorenzo, pov!Contessina
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]Dopo quell’episodio, qualcosa tra Lorenzo e Francesco si incrina irrimediabilmente.Contessina pensa che quello è il modo peggiore in cui un rapporto possa finire; è più facile quando si spezza con un taglio netto che quando appassisce pian piano come un fiore moribondo, senza mostrare segnali di ripresa malgrado gli sforzi di tenerlo in vita.In quel caso, gli sforzi provenivano tutti da Lorenzo. Ne ha fatti fino a quando, un giorno, Francesco non gli ha scagliato contro parole piene di un rancore che non era davvero il suo."Tu sei un Medici, io sono un Pazzi; non può esserci amicizia tra noi."Contessina le ha sentite risuonare oltre la porta dietro cui, ancora una volta, si erano barricati, chiudendo fuori il mondo che li avrebbe voluti a tutti i costi nemici."Non è amicizia che voglio che ci sia."





	Perchè la guerra possa cessare

**Author's Note:**

> Contengono spoilerz, quindi ve le rimando alla fine.

“Aspettaci qui, Marco Bello.”  
  
Scesa dall’automobile, Contessina si inoltra nel viale che conduce all’ingresso della scuola.  
  
Piero sarà pure il titolare della banca di famiglia, ma, di fatto, è Lucrezia che la manda avanti e si assicura di mantenerne il saldo in attivo. Parteciperà al pranzo con gli azionisti di maggioranza previsto per quel giorno in veste di accompagnatrice, ma, in realtà, la sua presenza avrà lo scopo di vigilare sulla convenienza delle proposte messe sul piatto e sulla bontà delle decisioni del marito.  
  
D’altronde, Contessina l’ha istruita proprio per questo; sin da quando era ancora un germoglio acerbo aveva avuto chiaro che, una volta sbocciata, Lucrezia sarebbe diventata la colonna portante della famiglia e ne avrebbe preso le redini.  
  
_Ci sono altri modi per una donna per rendersi indispensabile oltre al fare figli_ , le aveva detto un giorno, per lenire la disperazione dovuta ad una gravidanza che stentava ad arrivare. Lucrezia li aveva trovati; non aveva una laurea in economia, ma era arguta, diplomatica e con un fiuto per gli affari che necessitava solo di venir affinato dall’esperienza. Così, ha cominciato ad interessarsi al mondo della banca. Dopo aver appreso l’arte della contrattazione e dell’investimento, a coronamento della sua scalata personale e a dispetto delle difficoltà precedentemente incontrate, ha messo al mondo non uno, ma addirittura tre bambini; i suoi splendidi nipoti.  
  
L’impegno che Contessina si è accollata riguarda il maggiore dei tre: Lorenzo. Anche se Marco Bello è molto più che un semplice autista di famiglia – Cosimo lo definiva il loro angelo custode – lei ha voluto che Lorenzo trovasse ad attenderlo qualcuno che non avesse semplicemente il dovere di riportarlo a casa, ma che fosse lì per condividere con lui la fine di quella giornata.  
  
L'esordio alle elementari è una tappa importante, nella vita di un bambino.  
  
Contessina custodirà per sempre l’immagine di Lorenzo con indosso il grembiulino azzurro e lo zainetto in spalla che le ha riempito gli occhi quella mattina.  
  
Se Cosimo ci fosse stato, è sicura che si sarebbe commosso nel vederlo.  
  
Il ricordo di suo marito si dissolve al suono della campanella. La fiumana di bambini comincia a defluire, invadendo il cortile che delimita l’esterno della struttura. Lo sguardo di Contessina guizza da un volto all’altro, in cerca di quello di suo nipote.  
  
Alla fine, lo trova.  
  
È impegnato in una conversazione – conoscendo Lorenzo, è più probabile che si tratti di un monologo - con un bambino più basso e più minuto di lui, ed è a tal punto assorto da non accorgersi degli occhi che la nonna gli tiene posati addosso.  
  
Soltanto quando raggiungono il punto in cui è appostata Contessina riconosce il nuovo amico di Lorenzo. Il suo cuore ha un sussulto a cui non permette di arrivare al volto, su cui fa calare una maschera immune da ogni turbamento; accoglie Lorenzo con un sorriso caldo e gli poggia amorevolmente una mano all’altezza della spalla, in segno di saluto.  
  
“Nonna!” esclama lui; poi, con un cenno, indica l’amico. “Lui è Francesco.”  
  
La mano che si posa su Francesco, a differenza di quella di Contessina, è priva di qualsiasi gentilezza; dopo averlo raggiunto, lo strattona con irruenza e lo tira via in malo modo. “Andiamo” sputa tra i denti Jacopo Pazzi, trascinando con sé il nipote.  
  
Sul volto di Lorenzo appare un cipiglio confuso. Il suo cuore di bambino non è in grado di capire la scena che si sta consumando davanti ai suoi occhi; semplicemente, non ne trova il senso. Contessina, dal canto suo, vi riconosce un copione che non avrebbe mai voluto si svolgesse al cospetto del nipote.  
  
Quando Francesco si volta a lanciare a Lorenzo uno sguardo mortificato, Contessina stringe la presa su lui a mo’ di rassicurazione.  
  
*  
  
“Allora.” Marco Bello sposta lo specchietto retrovisore in modo da catturare l’immagine di Lorenzo. “Com’è andato il primo giorno di scuola?” gli domanda, infilando le chiavi nel cruscotto.  
  
“Bene” risponde lui, mentre Contessina prende posto sul sedile anteriore. “Ho conosciuto un bambino” aggiunge “Si chiama Francesco. Penso che saremo amici.”  
  
*  
  
Francesco Pazzi è seduto nella cucina di casa Medici. È qualcosa che Contessina non si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere e che non credeva Jacopo avrebbe permesso, eppure, il bambino ha suonato al campanello all’orario in cui Lorenzo aveva detto che sarebbe arrivato.  
  
L’annuncio, fatto durante la cena del giorno precedente, ha portato Piero a sollevare il capo dal piatto su cui lo teneva chino; Contessina gli ha intimato con un’eloquente alzata di sopracciglia di tenere per sé perplessità ed eventuali recriminazioni e la serata è proseguita entro i soliti binari, con la contentezza di Lorenzo a rallegrarla.  
  
Sono passati anni dall’ultima volta che un Pazzi ha varcato la soglia di casa Medici. C’è stato un tempo, che a Contessina appare lontano come il più opaco degli astri, in cui la cosa avveniva in maniera abitudinaria; Lorenzo e Francesco avevano soltanto pochi mesi e mentre Contessina li guardava riposare nei rispettivi carrozzini immaginava un futuro in cui sarebbero diventati amici esattamente come i loro genitori, uniti a dispetto della rivalità che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare tra i proprietari dei due istituti bancari più rinomati della città.  
  
Quel futuro è stato distrutto dall’incidente d’auto che ha strappato i coniugi Pazzi ai loro figli. Dopo la loro morte la banca è passata a Jacopo e la stessa sorte è toccata a Francesco e Guglielmo, andati in affidamento allo zio. Jacopo, con poca esperienza nel settore e ancor meno senno, ha aumentato i tassi di interesse praticati alla clientela in maniera spregiudicata; molti, specie i meno abbienti, hanno preferito spostare i propri risparmi presso la banca Medici piuttosto che rischiare di trovarsi brutte sorprese sul conto.  
  
Jacopo si è convinto che la scelta sia stata il frutto di una macchinazione ordita dai Medici ai danni della banca Pazzi; ha persino insinuato che l’incidente sia stato orchestrato da loro con il preciso scopo di eliminare la concorrenza.  
  
È stata l’ultima ingiuria che Piero gli ha concesso di rivolgergli.  
  
Con quei ricordi a fare da sfondo ai suoi pensieri, Contessina guarda Francesco: la postura rigida, le mani deposte in grembo, gli occhi ancorati al pavimento che i piedi, penzoloni nel vuoto, non arrivano a sfiorare.  
  
Ogni dettaglio del suo aspetto è teso a sottolineare un dato inequivocabile: si sente giudicato. È una sensazione che un bambino della sua età non dovrebbe nemmeno conoscere ma che, evidentemente, l’atteggiamento e le parole di Jacopo Pazzi sono stati in grado di instillargli.  
  
Contessina dubita che, da perfetta estranea, sarebbe in grado di neutralizzare quel che l’influenza dello zio ha posto nel suo animo. Può, però, opporvi dei gesti che depongano in Francesco quantomeno il seme del dubbio. “Prendi” dice gentilmente, porgendogli il piatto di biscotti che aveva in programma di mettere in tavola all’arrivo di Lorenzo. “Comincia pure a servirti.”  
  
Francesco solleva lo sguardo e accetta l’offerta.  
  
*  
  
Francesco è uno degli alberi che compongono la vegetazione stagliata sullo sfondo del palcoscenico. Gli ingombranti costumi marroni e verdi rendono i bambini quasi indistinguibili, eppure, il piccolo Pazzi spicca per un senso di disagio ed estraneità che nessuno dei suoi compagni di classe emana.  
  
Lorenzo è il principe fasciato di un azzurro intonato a quello dei suoi occhi; è al centro del palco a fendere l’aria con una spada di plastica, circondato da bambini e bambine in tenuta da soldato.  
  
“Dobbiamo difendere la città!” tuona, nella voce una risolutezza che lo fa apparire più grande della sua età. “E il popolo di Firenze!”  
  
Ha un carisma decisamente anomalo, per un bambino, e lo riversa nel modo in cui regge la scena e nell’enfasi con cui scandisce le battute. Gli occhi del pubblico sono tutti per lui; lo sono anche quelli di quel piccolo albero smarrito che pare trovare il proprio posto nel mondo soltanto quando è al fianco di Lorenzo.  
  
Il pensiero provoca al cuore di Contessina un altro tremito; ancora una volta, zittisce l'apprensione e si impone di concentrarsi sulla recita.  
  
Quando lo spettacolo giunge al termine, tutti applaudono.  
  
Tutti, tranne Jacopo Pazzi.  
  
*  
  
A Francesco si unisce presto Guglielmo. Gli altri membri della famiglia rilevano soltanto che Bianca ne è felice; Contessina sa che Bianca è il motivo dell’inizio di quella frequentazione.  
  
Nei giorni in cui i fratelli Pazzi sono loro ospiti, Contessina sente le risate dei nipoti levarsi dalle rispettive stanze; vede quei quattro bambini coltivare con dedizione un sentimento che il destinato pareva aver vietato e che, invece, cresce e si consolida di giorno in giorno, di mese in mese, di anno in anno.  
  
Gli augura che possa durare per sempre.  
  
*  
  
La telefonata della Preside è un fulmine a ciel sereno: Lorenzo ha fatto a botte con un compagno e avrà il permesso di lasciare la scuola soltanto accompagnato da un genitore.  
  
Lucrezia disdice immediatamente tutti gli impegni in agenda per recarsi sul posto.  
  
Durante il tragitto in auto, seduta sul sedile posteriore insieme a Contessina, ipotizza che c’entri Giuliano. È plausibile, in effetti, che Lorenzo sia arrivato alle mani per difenderlo; il fratello è approdato al Dante a Settembre e non è esattamente entrato in sintonia con i suoi nuovi compagni di classe.  
  
Lorenzo, dal canto suo, non è mai stato un attaccabrighe né ha mai subito richiami in precedenza; è difficile pensare a qualcosa che possa averlo fatto scattare.  
  
“Stia tranquilla, Signora Medici. Lorenzo è un bravo ragazzo; avrà avuto i suoi motivi per intervenire.”  
  
Lucrezia e Marco Bello hanno ragione, eppure, Contessina è convinta che ci sia dell’altro. Tiene per sé il presentimento e dirige lo sguardo verso il flusso di automobili che scorre oltre il finestrino, cercando di calmare l’inquietudine che le si agita dentro.  
  
Quando lei e Lucrezia entrano nell’ufficio della Preside e vengono accolte dal profilo infuriato di Jacopo Pazzi, il brutto sentore muta in una certezza addirittura peggiore.  
  
“Suo figlio” grida l’uomo, additando Lucrezia. “Ha aggredito mio nipote. L’educazione non viene insegnata in casa Medici?”  
  
La figura di Francesco appare al fianco di quella dello zio, un fazzoletto impregnato di sangue premuto contro il labbro gonfio. Contessina lo osserva per un momento, poi sposta lo sguardo su Lorenzo: è seduto dall’altro lato della cattedra, un occhio bordato di nero e l’aria torva. Davanti all’accusa, si alza con uno scatto pieno di sdegnoso impeto.  
  
“Ha detto che il nonno era uno strozzino.”  
  
“Perché è quello che era.”  
  
“Non ricominciate.” Il richiamo della Preside è composto ma severo, e tronca la discussione sul nascere. “Qualunque siano i problemi delle vostre famiglie, non tollero che ricorriate alla violenza all’interno delle mura scolastiche.”  
  
“Ha perfettamente ragione” interviene Contessina, conciliante, poi si rivolge al nipote. “Andiamo, Lorenzo; lasciamo che la mamma parli con la Preside.”  
  
Lorenzo e Francesco si scambiano uno sguardo gelido prima che lui assecondi l’invito e si incammini verso la soglia dell’ufficio.  
  
Francesco tiene gli occhi incollati alla sua schiena fino a quando non lo vede scomparire oltre lo stipite; ora che guarda senza esser visto, Contessina legge sul suo viso un sentimento completamente diverso dalla rabbia.  
  
*  
  
“È vero?” Lorenzo glielo chiede quando restano soli, il tono incerto di chi pone una domanda di cui teme la risposta. “Quello che ha detto del nonno.”  
  
“Tesoro.” Contessina ingoia un sospiro pesante come un sasso. Lorenzo non è più un bambino e forse, adesso, tenergli nascosta la verità serve più a fargli del male che a proteggerlo. Forse, lasciare che il suo rapporto con Francesco si reggesse su un equilibrio così precario non è mai stata la scelta giusta. “Quello che ha detto Francesco non ha a che vedere con la verità, ma con l’odio. È qualcosa che è stato educato a provare e da cui sarà difficile liberarsi, per lui. Ma tu, tu non dovrai mai rispondere con la stessa arma. Tu punta sempre alla pace, e mai alla guerra. L’odio genera soltanto altro odio: non dimenticarlo mai.”  
  
*  
  
Dopo quell’episodio, qualcosa tra Lorenzo e Francesco si incrina irrimediabilmente.  
  
Contessina pensa che quello è il modo peggiore in cui un rapporto possa finire; è più facile quando si spezza con un taglio netto che quando appassisce pian piano come un fiore moribondo, senza mostrare segnali di ripresa malgrado gli sforzi di tenerlo in vita.  
In quel caso, gli sforzi provenivano tutti da Lorenzo. Ne ha fatti fino a quando, un giorno, Francesco non gli ha scagliato contro parole piene di un rancore che non era davvero il suo.  
  
"Tu sei un Medici, io sono un Pazzi; non può esserci amicizia tra noi."  
  
Contessina le ha sentite risuonare oltre la porta dietro cui, ancora una volta, si erano barricati, chiudendo fuori il mondo che li avrebbe voluti a tutti i costi nemici.  
  
"Non è amicizia che voglio che ci sia."  
  
Quella volta sarebbe stata l’ultima.  
  
*  
  
Ogni volta che Giuliano inveisce contro i Pazzi - _che fallisca pure, la loro maledetta banca; che vadano tutti all’Inferno_ \- Bianca si scaglia contro di lui con altrettanta ferocia.  
  
Lottano come tigre e leonessa fino a quando Contessina non interviene a domarli.  
  
Lorenzo tiene lo sguardo basso, e non dice nulla; il suo silenzio fa più rumore delle grida dei suoi fratelli.  
  
*  
  
La maturità è alle porte.  
  
Lorenzo passa sui libri la maggior parte del tempo, lasciando appena qualche briciola a famiglia ed amici. Contessina sospetta che la sua non sia semplice diligenza; crede che gettarsi a capofitto nello studio sia, prim’ancora che un modo di assolvere al proprio dovere, un pretesto per rigettare sott’acqua pensieri che tornano periodicamente a galla.  
  
Contessina riesce subito a captarli, quando affiorano in superficie. Rendono Lorenzo assente e insolitamente mite; si mangiano le parole con cui è solito tempestarla.  
  
“Cosa farai dopo?” gli domanda, mentre Lorenzo è alle prese con una sequela di numeri e lettere.  
  
“Economia” risponde lui, senza smettere di dedicarsi all’esercizio.  
  
“Avrei detto Lettere Moderne o Filosofia.”  
  
Lorenzo si limita a scrollare le spalle; Contessina ravvisa fin troppa noncuranza nel gesto.  
  
“Non sarebbe la scelta migliore per la famiglia” spiega Lorenzo, con pacato, rassegnato distacco.  
  
“Rinuncerai alle tue passioni per via del tuo cognome?”  
  
Solo allora, Lorenzo le concede la sua completa attenzione. I suoi occhi sono limpidi e taglienti; per la prima volta, Contessina si ritrova a considerarli gli occhi di un uomo e non di un ragazzo. “Non è la prima cosa a cui rinuncio per via del mio cognome.”  
  
*  
  
Gli anni passano; i capelli di Contessina si tingono di grigio e Guglielmo continua a frequentare casa Medici in virtù di una sorta di accordo di non belligeranza stipulato tra Bianca ed il resto della famiglia.  
  
Simonetta, invece, a casa Medici non mette piede: non è sorprendente che Giuliano preferisca tenere la sua vita sentimentale fuori dagli affari di famiglia.  
  
Lucrezia lo fa per la prima volta in un giorno d’Estate. Contessina sa di lei quel poco che Lorenzo le ha raccontato (tanto, troppo poco per la sua loquacità), ma non impiega molto a farsene un’idea positiva; è bella, intelligente e, mentre le tiene la mano, Lorenzo sembra felice.  
  
Contessina spera che lo sia davvero.  
  
*  
  
Lorenzo scrive.  
  
Lo fa spesso, e ovunque; nessuno si stupisce di vederlo segnare annotazioni su un taccuino mentre si sposta da una stanza all’altra o imbrattare un foglio di quaderno steso sul divano.  
  
Ora è seduto al tavolo della cucina, incurante dell’andirivieni che si consuma tutt’intorno. Carta e penna lo assorbono a tal punto da rendere totalmente irrilevante quello che accade fuori dalla sua bolla, un’eco lontana che non lo raggiunge mai davvero.  
  
“Non basterà una poesia a riconquistare la tua bella, fratellone.” Giuliano si allunga ad afferrare una mela dal cesto al centro della tavola. “Le donne si stancano presto del romanticismo” sentenzia, poi si porta il frutto alla bocca e lo addenta.  
  
“Se il massimo del romanticismo che sperimentano è un hamburger da Mc Donald’s…”  
  
“ _Doppio hamburger._ Con bacon, formaggio fuso e anelli di cipolla fritti.”  
  
“Wow. Vacci piano, Romeo: non vorrai esagerare.” Il rumore di una suoneria stronca la risposta piccata che Giuliano era già pronto ad offrire. “La tua Giulietta ti reclama” lo incalza Lorenzo e Giuliano solleva il dito medio - _scusa, nonna_ \- prima di abbandonare il resto della mela in favore del cellulare.  
  
Lorenzo solleva gli angoli della bocca mentre il saluto rivolto a Simonetta echeggia nella stanza accanto; è impossibile non sorridere, davanti ad un amore pazzo come quello.  
  
La voce di Giuliano sfuma con il suo allontanarsi e Lorenzo ripone la penna; fa per piegare il foglio coperto dalla sua scrittura, salvo poi ripensarci e tenderlo a Contessina. “Vuoi leggerla?”  
  
La prima volta che glielo ha chiesto è stato in riferimento ad una poesia di Natale; quelle assegnate dalle maestre non sono mai state abbastanza belle, per lui, così ha preso a comporre da solo i versi da recitare davanti alla tavola imbandita la notte della Vigilia.  
  
Così facendo, è diventato il membro della famiglia ad intascare le mance più ricche da parte dei parenti.  
  
Contessina sorride al ricordo, poi raccoglie la pagina che le è stata porta. “Certo.”  
  
_"Il ricordo è acqua in cui m’immergo ogni giorno,  
vento che sferza il mio viso,  
canto mille volte ascoltato.  
Null’altro bramo se non il perdono  
donato,  
ricevuto,  
posto a rimedio di ogni offesa e malinteso,  
del male inferto e di quello subito.  
Baratto l’orgoglio e la ragione  
con il ritorno di quei dolci tempi  
in cui i tuoi passi affiancavano i miei  
e i tuoi pensieri nutrivano i miei  
e il mondo era spettacolo da rimirare  
e non campo di battaglia o trofeo da contendersi.  
Il ricordo è fiamma viva che arde  
e non mi riesce di spegnerla  
né di rinunciare al suo tepore.  
Te lo offro insieme al mio cuore  
quello che sempre fosti capace di vedere  
e di toccare;  
te lo offro come dono  
perché la guerra possa cessare."_  
  
*  
  
Lorenzo apre la porta della sua stanza nello stesso momento in cui Contessina la oltrepassa per raggiungere la camera in fondo al corridoio; non si arresta in tempo e finisce per investirla, facendole perdere la presa sul vassoio dov’era riposta la merenda destinata a Bianca e a Guglielmo. La porcellana si spacca, spandendo schegge e polvericcio tutt’intorno; l’aranciata fuoriuscita dai bicchieri va a formare una scivolosa chiazza di umido che le bagna la punta delle scarpe.  
  
“Dio, nonna--- scusa.”  
  
“Tranquillo; non è niente.”  
  
Lei e Lorenzo si chinano sul pavimento all’unisono. Solo allora Contessina si accorge che le mani del nipote sono occupate a stringere la busta in cui lo ha visto sigillare la poesia dopo averla sottoposta al suo giudizio. La pressione esercitata dai polpastrelli fa spiegazzare la carta lungo i bordi e lascia trapelare un disagio impacciato che è quanto di più lontano possa esistere da Lorenzo.  
  
“Non è per Lucrezia” dice, senza preamboli né esitazioni. “Sono io che ho lasciato lei.” Adesso, appare totalmente spoglio della sicurezza con cui ha rivestito le sue parole sin da piccolo. “Stavamo bene insieme, ma---”  
  
“Lorenzo, non mi devi alcuna---”  
  
“---non è la persona che amo.”  
  
Non è quello di Lucrezia, infatti, il fantasma che Contessina ha percepito aleggiare tra le righe, ma uno molto più ingombrante; uno che può essere soltanto Lorenzo a decidere se far svanire o se fargli avere corpo.  
  
Contessina rispetterà la sua scelta, qualunque essa sia, e pregherà che non gli arrechi troppo dolore.  
  
“Va’” gli dice, rilasciandogli un buffo gentile sul dorso della mano. “Ci penso io qui.”  
  
*  
  
Quando Lorenzo rincasa, a Contessina basta uno sguardo per capire che le cose non sono andate come avrebbe voluto. Non pone domande né elargisce commenti; osserva dall’esterno la cortina di tristezza dietro cui Lorenzo è barricato, senza insistere per scalfirla.  
  
Dopo cena, mentre il resto della famiglia è distribuito tra la cucina e il salotto, lo raggiunge nella sua stanza. Bussa, e attende di ricevere il permesso per entrare.  
  
Lorenzo è seduto sul suo letto, e si rigira mestamente la busta tra le dita. Non solleva lo sguardo nemmeno per accoglierla. “Jacopo non mi ha fatto entrare” dice, un sospiro nella sua voce. “Ho provato a chiamare Francesco dalla soglia; non si è nemmeno fatto vedere” continua, rassegnato. Contessina non è abituata a vederlo in quello stato; davanti alle porte chiuse, Lorenzo è solito pensare a come procurarsi la chiave. “Mi dispiace, nonna: non sono in grado di mantenere la pace. Non ci riesco. Non servono le parole; non quando dall’altra parte nessuno vuole ascoltare.”  
  
“Riuscivi a farti ascoltare da tuo nonno e ci riesci con tuo fratello; non esistono muli più testardi.”  
  
“È diverso. Loro non---” _Non mi odiano._ Il sottinteso resta celato, ma ciò non impedisce a Contessina di coglierlo. “Si tratta della mia famiglia.”  
  
“Anche Francesco ha fatto parte della tua famiglia.” Il rumore di passi proveniente dal corridoio mette fine alla conversazione; Contessina affida ad un sussurro la battuta con cui la suggella. “Forse non era in casa.”  
  
*  
  
Il giorno dopo, Lorenzo esce di casa di buon mattino. Quando Marco Bello si propone di scortarlo in macchina, rifiuta in maniera gentile ma decisa.  
  
Al suo rientro, va dritto da Contessina per scoccarle un bacio sulla guancia.  
  
“Sei stato via molte ore.”  
  
"Avevo una lettera da recapitare” dice, poi il suo viso si incupisce di colpo. “Non so se verrà letta, ma---”  
  
“---ma hai fatto tutto il possibile. Comunque vada, non avrai nulla da rimproverarti.”  
  
L’espressione di Lorenzo si distende, ma è soltanto un momento prima che venga disfatta da un cipiglio allarmato. “Nonna?”  
  
D’istinto, Contessina prova ad allungarsi nella sua direzione; le forze la abbandonano prima che riesca a guadagnare il contatto, e cade al suolo priva di sensi.  
  
*  
  
Quando riprende conoscenza, la prima cosa che le arriva alle orecchie è una sequenza di _bip_ ritmica e costante; la prima che avverte, un peso leggero premuto contro il fianco.  
  
Sbatte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco l’immagine che comincia a delinearsi davanti ai suoi occhi; è il profilo della busta contenente la lettera per Francesco. È adagiata sopra un piano di legno bianco, ed è aperta, il foglio su cui sono segnati i versi a ricoprirla parzialmente.  
  
“Signora de' Bardi.” La voce è totalmente cambiata dall’ultima volta che l’ha sentita levarsi oltre la porta della camera di Lorenzo; è più scura, e più sicura, eppure, Contessina non fatica a riconoscerla. “I suoi biscotti sono ancora buoni come una volta?”  
  
Francesco è seduto su una sedia di plastica posta accanto a quella di Lorenzo; lui è accasciato scompostamente sul bordo del letto dove giace Contessina, le braccia incrociate sotto il capo a mo’ di cuscino.  
  
Il cuore di Contessina è invaso da un senso di tenerezza quasi insostenibile. Degluitisce, per sciogliere il nodo che le serra la gola ed impedire che la commozione le smorzi la voce. "Ti svelo un segreto: non li preparavo io.”  
  
Francesco le sorride, e Contessina piega a sua volta le labbra. Il gesto la lascia spossata come una lunga corsa a perdifiato; non ha mai sperimentato una debolezza così profonda e totalizzante, che fiacca lo spirito prim’ancora delle membra.  
  
È troppo vecchia, e troppo intimamente consapevole, per non distinguere le tracce della morte al suo interno.  
  
Contessina reagisce alla presa di coscienza con la stessa, lapidaria serenità con cui ha sempre contemplato il pensiero della fine. Nessuno è eterno; non lo è stato Cosimo e non c’era motivo di pensare che lo sarebbe stata lei. Del resto, non è mai stato nei suoi interessi vivere per sempre; quello che voleva era farlo in modo pieno e significante, con i rimorsi che tutti gli uomini loro malgrado accumulano ma senza rimpianti destinati a tormentarla nei suoi ultimi momenti. A lungo ha temuto che la sua anima se ne sarebbe trascinato uno nell’aldilà, che ci sarebbe stata una singola, angosciosa pena a impedirle di riposare in pace, ma la mano che Francesco tiene poggiata all'altezza della scapola di Lorenzo pare scongiurare quel rischio.  
  
“Ti hanno lasciato entrare.”  
  
“Lorenzo sa essere molto persuasivo.” Qualcosa le dice che non c’è soltanto il permesso strappato ai dottori in ballo - qualcosa che ha a che fare con il movimento impercettibile con cui le dita di Francesco affondano un po’ di più nella stoffa del maglione di Lorenzo. “Inoltre, immagino che i Medici riescano sempre ad ottenere quello che vogliono.”  
  
Non lo dice con cattiveria, né con invidia. In quel momento, non sembra esserci spazio per quel genere di sentimenti.  
  
“Sono felice di vederti.”  
  
“Anch’io.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Non so scrivere in prosa, figuriamoci in versi (scs, Lorenzo, non volevo infangare il tuo nome nè la tua penna)  
> 2\. Ci sono degli anacronismo rispetto al modo in cui gli eventi si succedono nella serie (uno su tutti: la morte di Contessina che avviene molto più avanti), ma, dal momento che la stessa serie presenta degli anacronismi rispetto al materiale di partenza, l'ho ritenuta una licenza poetica accettabile ~~I do what I want ~~~~~~


End file.
